


Keeping His Princess Alive

by TheQueenofSastiel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofSastiel/pseuds/TheQueenofSastiel
Summary: Ideal memory extracting scene in 7x12. Keeping Clarke safe isn't something Bellamy can ever stop doing.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	Keeping His Princess Alive

Bellamy’s throat went dry as Clarke was strapped into the chair, and had the probes attached to her head. He hadn’t been thrilled when The Shepherd told him that they were going to try to “extract the necessary information from Clarke’s head,” and this wasn’t any better than he’d imagined. Her eyes were wide with fear as she struggled against the bonds, and it took every bit of self control Bellamy possessed to not start killing everyone in the room to protect her. 

_The Shepherd knows what’s best_ , he thought, closing his eyes. _In the shadow of the Shepherd for all Mankind, he saved us from the fire that consumed the Earth. From the light of the Shepherd for all Mankind, he will save us from the war to end all wars._

Bellamy opened his eyes, resolve set. Yes, Clarke’s memories would be invaded, but she would be saved, they would all be saved, and they, like him, would see the truth. 

Levitt turned the machine on. Clarke’s eyes found Bellamy's. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t have to. And, though he knew it was cowardly, he shut his eyes again. For all Mankind.

Then she screamed. His eyes flew opened. Clarke was shaking in her bonds, shrieking uncontrollably. His fists tightened, and he managed, barely, not to fly forward and save her. Above them, images started cropping up. Abbey. A man Bellamy could only assume was Clarke's father. Jaha, smiling at her with a chessboard between them. A young boy who looked like Wells running next to her, laughing. 

Levitt spun the images until they were a blur, and then Bellamy saw himself, on the drop ship with his hand on the lever. 

“Stop! The air could be toxic!”

“If the air is toxic we’re all dead anyway.”

Images blurred again. Then Bellamy saw Finn, lying down with a bandage on his chest.

“Rifles are not the same as nukes,” Clarke’s voice said.

“In Bellamy’s hands they are! Clarke, come on. You can’t predict what he’s gonna do.” 

“There’s no perfect answer, Finn!” Clarke’s voice had a strong edge to it now.

“The Grounder saved Octavia’s life, and Bellamy brought him back here and tortured him!”

“Yeah, but if he hadn’t brought him back here, you’d be dead!” Clarke snapped. 

“I know—”

“I trust him!”

Finn stared at her. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am,” she said, quietly but firmly.

Images blurred. Bellamy’s face was growing very hot, and the other disciples were shooting him covert looks.

The inside of a tent came into view. “What if he can’t? What if it was too dangerous and I sent him in there anyway?”

“You care about him.” Lexa’s voice.

Clarke turned around, and Lexa appeared. 

“I care about all of them,” Clarke said.

“Yet you worry about him more.”

Levitt glanced at Bellamy, clearly nervous. The Shepherd wasn’t looking at him, but his jaw was clenched. 

Now Bellamy was standing next to a table, holding one of ALIE’s chips in his hand.

“I believe you.”

Abbey murmured words of encouragement to Clarke as Bellamy moved to her side. “We’ll keep you safe.” He held out the chip.

“Stop right there,” The Shepherd said. He looked to Bellamy. “What’s happening here?”

Bellamy cleared his throat and explained about ALIE and The City of Light. The Shepherd looked intrigued. 

“Focus in on the memories Clarke has of taking the chip.”

Levitt fiddled around with the machine some more, and the images starting moving again. Levitt looked up, eyes wide, and Bellamy felt fairly certain that Levitt wasn’t making this happen. 

A wasteland came into view, and Clarke’s voice spoke. “Part of me thinks that Jasper had the right idea. What’s the point if all there is is pain and suffering?” Brief blur. “In case this is the last time I get to do this, I just want to say...please don’t feel bad about leaving me here. You did what you had to do. I’m proud of you.” She paused. “If you guys are listening, I need to say something to Bellamy alone, please.” There was silence for about a minute. The Shepherd was muttering to Levitt, who was pressing buttons on the machine frantically. Then Clarke spoke again.

“Bellamy, I just want you to know, I need to tell you—I mean, I really couldn’t while we were trying to save everyone. I felt like we had too much to focus on, and I didn’t want to distract either of us. I hoped—I hoped that when we were up in space, when we had time, maybe I could say it, and though I’m not there, I can’t hold it in.” She inhaled deeply. “Bellamy, I’m in love with you.” She let out a short laugh. “I don’t know when it happened, but I am. And I miss you so much it feels like I can’t breathe sometimes.” She stopped for a moment. “Maybe it’s selfish to tell you this. I don’t know, it probably is. I just, I’m pretty sure I’m about to die, and I don’t want to do that without saying it, at least once. You probably can’t hear it, but I had to say it. I’m—I’m sorry if it makes it harder for you. Shit, I shouldn’t have—I’m sorry.”

The screen went dark. Everyone was looking at Bellamy, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Clarke. A single tear fell from her left eye. Then Cadogan was in front of him. 

“Come on, Bellamy,” he said gently, and pulled his arm. Bellamy let himself be taken, but his mind and heart were with Clarke, and he knew exactly what he needed to do to protect her. He also knew that there was no way in hell he’d be capable of following someone who tortured Clarke. 

Once they were outside, Cadogan turned to him with a look of concern on his face.

“Bellamy? Are you all right?”

Bellamy forced himself to look a little sad, but determined. “I’ll be fine. I know it’s hard for her like it was for me, but she’ll learn to channel that love into all of mankind.”

Cadogan eyed him, a little warily, but clapped Bellamy on the shoulder nonetheless. “I’m glad to see your resolve is firm,” he said. 

“It is,” Bellamy agreed. 

Cadogan gestured at the door. “Shall we finish what we started?”

Bellamy gritted his teeth, and nodded. It would be hard, but he’d be there.

_I’ll keep you alive, princess. I always do._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments bring me joy


End file.
